Thrakr
A bio-mechanical race of extended longevity and durability created by a mysterious faction on a synthetic moon orbiting a habitable planet. The goal of their creation was to spawn a hardy race capable of assisting in terraforming the planet below. They were abandoned, and thousands of years later the machinery finally clicked together which teleported the Thrakr to the planet's surface where they were meant to live. Conception The group behind the creation of the Thrakr remain a mystery. According to Tshâkis myth and the Scripture of the Stars, the legend is that a group of Creators alighted upon the moon and began to make life. Their first attempt at creation grew too large and burned too hot, so they were hung in the sky among the stars they so resembled. The second attempt was the opposite, too dark and too cold, and so these spirits were banished to the deepest layer of the planet. The third attempt made large insectoid creatures, who came so close to the mark but failed due to their ravenous behavior. They were likewise locked underground for a set duration of millennia until their race could learn virtue. The fourth attempt was more successful, and the final attempt. The Creators withdrew to fight a war, and the fourth attempt was left on the moon with no knowledge of their creation or their purpose. Early Times The first Thrakr lived on the moon, believing it to be their home. Their low rates of reproduction fostered aggression between different races as they developed, and wars were fought over land and resources. Secret factions formed, such as the Magicians who learned to harness the power they had been granted by the entity within the planet, and the Troopers, who became a powerful military force. Tarzahk hired the Troopers to serve as his personal military force while he opened a gateway to the demon universe, which allowed for a massive invasion. A team consisting of Bulk, Suntol, Nyser, Trevesk, Ruolit and Sherin managed to invade the location and shut down the portal. Trevesk, Ruolit, Sherin and Nyser were pulled through as sacrifices to close it. Bulk and Lescon escaped while fighting Tarzahk, and Suntol was lost. The Troopers and Magicians went to war and the prime magician recruits Kelmadur from the other continent to fight. The prime magician and Kelmadur both depart the war to fight the Dark Magician and his two minions, which allows the Troopers to eradicate the magicians. Kelmadur becomes the leader of the magicians after the prime magician departs into the demon universe, and they operate from the shadows. Tarzahk, now working with Trahkshay, invades a forest and encounters the native population of warriors, including the amnesiac Suntol and a recently awoken Bulk, also amnesiac due to a malfunction in his pod. An escalating conflict pits Bulk against Tarzahk again. The Traladoshians are killed, Tarzahk betrays and kills Trahkshay, and the foresters prevail. Soon after this, they are brought to the planet below by the technology being activated within the moon. The rest is history. Divergent Timelines Tarzahk once again initiates a demon invasion. Magicians and Troopers ally this time to fight them off. In the city where the crossing occurs, a ring of Troopers closes on the tornado, while six armies cloned from the Pit prisoners ensure no demons escape. Magicians, Troopers, Foresters and Vervakada's scorpion-men engage the unceasing demon army until the Manas Nui cross and kill of all the main characters. Meanwhile, Tarzahk and his remaining allies who were made to be the antitheses to Bulk's team have entered an ancient fortress pursued by Bulk's remaining group. The six original Troopers sacrifice themselves to stave off an assault by the white prisoner and grey prisoner with his grey clones. The prisoners are captured, the electric blue anti kills the white prisoner as a warning and sends the grey prisoner back to the battle in the city. The blue anti betrays Tarzahk and fights the black one, the arrival of Talforg creates chaos and Bulk seizes the Staff, granting him the power of the Old Being (still unknown to the Thrakr). He uses this power to reset the timeline to prevent the invasion. Another divergent timeline was created in a similar manner. By utilizing the powers of his six "anti"s, Tarzahk launches an attack from the now-uninhabited moon that coats the world in oily black shadow. Only Bulk and Lescon manage to reach the altar to create a mask that could end this. Bulk's own anti reaches them. His wyrd is that he cannot be killed except for by the union of shadow and light. This is when Lescon reaches his full potential as only had been hinted before. He becomes the dragon of light and dark and blinds the anti with both light and shadow before consuming him. Bulk them completes the mask and places it on. This time when he resets the timeline, he kills Tarzahk. During the Monolith Event in an unspecified era, the Red and Gold Being laments Bulk's failure to defeat the monster he was pitted against, hoping things might have been different since this universe was the first to have a Talforg. Bulk realizes his mutated form bears resemblance to Talforg and agrees to be sent back in time to become Talforg. This allows Bulk to pass the test of strength and the Monolith Event occurs. End of the Thrakr After thousands of years of wars and peace, the Thrakr people finally lose their home when they discover the Scripture of the Stars and ignite the Fedäkúr Wars. The Fedäkúr Wars bankrupt most nations and cause a massive death toll. Trevesk leads his team (minus Bulk) to investigate a fallen stronghold, which accidentally grants an opening for the Puppetcorpse's master, entombed deep in the planet. Meanwhile, the search into the "depths of the sky" has led Koryu and the space ships to encounter Fahamara, who they enter into a conflict with. The power of the Puppetcorpse overwhelms all remaining defenses. Borglundo return, the demons cross again, and the Puppetcorpse's monstrous Fleshwraithes butcher millions. The last of the Thrakr escape on an Ark ship as the Puppetcorpse fights against powerful Manas Nui. The moon that birthed the Thrakr race is the last place they visit, and Veshin kills Trahkshay once and for all. It is at this time that the adult Fahamara destroy the planet and with it all the beings still alive on it. The last Thrakr leave and are later picked up and disperse throughout the universe. The Council of Light and the majority of Thrakr end up going to the Farlands to live in the Daimarian Kingdom. Legacy of the Humans As the Ancients had interfered with development of mankind, so did mankind guide the development of the Thrakr, eventually abandoning them like they were abandoned by the Ancients. Prophecies such as the prophecy of the Triangle Holocaust speak of the end of the Ancients' legacy, which most believe refer to humans, however a different interpretation could extend this legacy to encompass Thrakr.